


Coffee for a Princess

by UisceOneLove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Billy, Billy is not an asshole, Billy is such a flirt and I love for it, M/M, Pet Names, Robin is a good bro, Steve gets hot and bothered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: The last thing Steve expected when he met with Robin for coffee was that a cute barista would be there to taunt him. He also didn't expect Robin to be such a pusher.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, mentioned Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Coffee for a Princess

Steve did not find this funny.

In fact, he found it so completely not funny, that the fact Robin couldn't stop giggling about it made him want to place the blame entirely on her.

"Did you ask him to do this?" he demanded, shoving his mocha and caramel drizzle frappuccino into her face so the scrawled _Princess_ on it was right there as the accusation it was. 

"No," she said around a cackle, hands wrapped around her stomach as if she was holding herself together, "but I really wish I did."

Steve turned around to show his extreme disdain of the nickname to the very barista who did it, only to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes that were winking at him. The guy even had the nerve to smirk and run his tongue over a plush bottom lip way too suggestive for a coffee shop.

There was a hot blush flushing up Steve's neck while he quickly turned right back around. 

Robin, recovering from her mockery of his plight, leaned against their table with a sip of her latte. "You know, I am definitely not into guys, but he's a pretty fine one. Bet that hair would be fun to pull."

" _Robin_ ," he hissed, refusing to give her the satisfaction of him looking again. Sure, the guy had some soft looking golden curls that would probably feel nice if he ran his fingers through them. Steve was cursing his best friend for the other images playing through his head though. How loud could he make the other boy gasp if he tugged just right--

No. No no no. Not going there.

"Come on, Harrington, it's time you get back on the horse. I can guarantee you that bucking _that_ horse would get you right out of your slump."

Steve had to cover his ears. "I can't go anywhere with you," he complained. 

"I'll stop if you man up and talk to him," Robin replied. "He obviously wants to get some if he's giving you those bedroom eyes and figuratively pulling your pigtails with an extremely accurate nickname."

"It is _not_ accurate!"

She stared back at him unimpressed. "Steve, you spend two hours to get your hair coifed the way you want it."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to look good," Steve said defensively, insulted at the accusation. 

"You even tried to get Dustin to do it."

"He wanted help impressing some guy!"

"It was Lucas Sinclair, he didn't need a human poodle to be impressed. All you had to do was hand Dustin a pair of tickets to the _Back to the Future_ anniversary showing and they would have been at second base by the time the Delorean showed up on-screen."

Steve threw his hands up. "Then why didn't _you_ help him?"

"I did," Robin answered smugly, "which is why those boys are spending next weekend at one of those Star Wars/Star Trek convention things."

He was officially ending their friendship. Why did he put up with Robin? Or even Dustin, for that matter?

"What's it going to take for us to drop this?" he asked, rubbing his face. 

"Go flirt with the barista," Robin answered. "I thought I made that clear already."

"When this blows up in someone's face, I am going to put every ounce of the blame on you," he warned with a huff before he not all stomped his way over to the counter.

The unfairly handsome barista was waiting for Steve, smirk still intact, like this was exactly what he wanted.

Unfortunately, Steve was pretty certain that was true. 

"There a problem, princess?" the barista asked. _Billy_ , the nametag on his firm chest labeled him. Why did looking at this guy make Steve feel like he was getting ready to drown?

"Yeah, that nickname," Steve replied, trying not to shiver hearing it said aloud.

From the way Billy's smirk grew, he would say he failed. 

"Is it?" Billy asked, his voice like velvet as it draped around the brunet. Fuck, he was in serious trouble. "Is there something else you want me to call you, then, pretty boy?"

Oh, that was not any better. Steve could feel his cheeks warming up and no matter how hard he was trying to be indignant about it, he was only falling more into some _other_ thoughts. It didn't help that this guy clearly knew what effect he was having. 

Steve cleared his throat, shoving up the sleeves of his blue cashmere sweater before he crossed his arms.

"The name I gave for my drink was Steve," he replied, "so maybe start with that." 

Billy's tongue darted out again, and Steve was helpless to watch as he grazed that pink bottom lip. He was such a goner already. It felt like the official nail in that coffin when the blond started grinning.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Billy asked. "Steve?"

Steve's nails dug into his arms to keep from doing anything uncouth in public. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Billy arched a brow, waiting.

Now or never. He could feel Robin's eyes on his back. If he fucked this up she'd make sure he didn't live it down.

"You can give me your number," Steve told him. "And you can take me out this weekend."

Billy looked on in delight, something like victory gleaming his eyes for a second before it was gone. 

"You see, Steve," Billy drawled in response, "that sounds an awful lot like some royal decree."

"I--You see--"

"So I suppose that means I should do it." 

Steve stopped and blinked. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. Uh, great!"

"I have to warn you of something, though."

Steve furrowed his brows as he handed Billy his phone and watched him add in his number. "What's that?"

Billy waited until he was handing the phone back to answer. He brushed his thumb against the inside of Steve's wrist and sent a new level of _want_ through the brunet. Those blue eyes were burning hot with a promise that was making him dizzy the longer he looked.

"I won't be a gentleman when I get you alone. Princess." 

Walking away from Billy, Steve wasn't thinking about how pleased Robin looked at being right.

He was busy thinking about how he couldn't wait to see Billy fulfill that promise.


End file.
